Osolok
"You must understand that for every act of kindness there must also come an act of malice, for every act of beauty there must also be an act of perversion.." ~ Merlin. Osolok is the name of a vast, nearly omnipotent demon and the archenemy of Nature-Boy, embodying the destruction of humanity and the darkest aspects of nature (such as natural disasters, plagues and other destructive forces). History Origin Osolok is the embodiment of the dark side of nature, such as natural disasters and perversion of body and mind - as such he has existed since the dawn of time and became the inspiration for many Devil figures in countless pantheons, unlike the Demons or Devils Osolok has always been a part of the physical world and is a necessary part of existence, despite his malicious intent. For without darkness there can be no light and without Osolok's corruption there can be no beauty or honor - thus a cosmic paradox is created in which the vile evil of Osolok must eternally exist in order for good to flourish, despite his tireless crusades to eradicate said goodness and plunge the multiverse back into an "Infernal Age". Imprisonment Knowing that Osolok could not be destroyed the great spirit known as Mother Earth came up with a plan to limit the evil spirit's power, as such she created the first of what would become an entire legacy of champions known as Nature-Boy, this great warrior fought with Osolok in a primordial battle that ultimately claimed the life of the first Nature-Boy but also sealed Osolok within a mountain, which became known as Mount Dread and was seen as a cursed place frequented by witches, demons and other malevolent beings for centuries after his imprisonment. Return After centuries of imprisonment Osolok would be set free in the modern age by the actions of Chaos Rising, who Osolok transformed into monsters in order to lay waste to the surrounding environment - this would prompt the modern-era's first Nature-Boy to arrive and engage Osolok in a lengthy battle that climaxed in the death of Nature-Boy. The heroic sacrifice Nature-Boy performed caused Osolok great pain and the arch-demon fled into one of his numerous Hell-Zones, from where he would lay in wait for his next chance to attack the natural world and its heroes. Significant Battles Powers / Abilities *'Evil Manifestation' (Osolok is a manifestation of evil and thus has near-omnipotent demonic powers surpassing even Hell-Lords such as Mickelus or Janeolous, however with such dependence upon negative energies Osolok is extremely vulnerable to changes in mystic balance - requiring a constant supply of hatred, violence and cruelty in order to expand) Weaknesses *'Divine Power' (Osolok, being a demonic entity of the lower-planes, is weakened by Divine Energies - this is a broad term for mystical energies given off by beings of higher-planes such as deities and angels) *'White Magic' (Osolok is weakened by magic that is designed to aid rather than harm, thus a spell designed to heal or bless a target would actually harm Osolok - he also finds it difficult to bypass mystical wards created by adept users of White Magic) *'Compassion' (Osolok is weakened by acts of compassion - this can be roughly sumed up as "good" acts such as caring for others, willingness to sacrifice personal safety for others and general heroic deeds) Trivia *Osolok's unofficial theme is "End of All Hope" by Nightwish. Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Villains Category:Demons